You're Not Gone Yet
by InvisibleNinja1234
Summary: When Wally dies, Nightwing can't stand it. There has to be a way for Wally to come back. Or what if he isn't dead? What if he's just lost?
1. Happily Never After

**A/N: Hi wonderful readers! How are you? Oh wait… Never mind. So this is my newest story. I'm really excited about it! I am so proud of it. I think its one of my better stories and I'm having fun reading this. I'm on this band trip and have hours on a bus… So who wouldn't write? A normal person. :D I'll let you guys decide how good it is though! Read away!**

**Disclaimer: No. That's what I have to say about this "owning YJ" thing.**

_*Right after Wally dies*_

Nightwing blinked. He stepped forward, and fell to his knees. Then falling forward on his hands, he shook his head slowly.

"Wally… Wally no,"

He clenched his fists in the snow, "Wally!" Nightwing shouted, throwing his arms out, then falling back on his hands sobbing. Hot tears ran down his face, stinging his face because of the cold, falling in a waterfall, hitting the snow in fat drops.

He whispered to himself, incoherently, "There has to be a way… a way… please… you can't be dead Wally… you said…. You said you'd never leave me like everyone else did…"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The team watched as Nightwing sobbed. It was heartbreaking. Beastboy hugged M'ghan, and buried his head in her chest. She hugged Beastboy tight as silent tears ran down her face. Superboy came up and put his hand on her shoulder. Flash stood still. A look of shock still on his face. He was hugging Artemis as sobs racked her body, tears cascading down her face. Then, suddenly, Nightwing stood up, his head hanging low. Eyes bloodshot from crying. He picked up his mask, putting hit in one of his pockets.

"First Jason, now Wally" Nightwing heard Superboy say to M'ghan.

Nightwing's eyes widened and his head shot up, and he screamed at the sky, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME WALLY? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME?" he then walked the short distance to the large mass of rock and put his head on the cold rock, cooling his hot face. He weakly hit the rock with both his fists, hands sliding down the ice. After staying like that for a minute, he turned and walked a step away from the cliff. Closing his eyes, Nightwing let the snow fall on his tear streaked face. He then sprung at the rock wall pulling his arm back and slamming his fist with all his strength against the rock. There were multiple cracks of both bone and ice. He pulled his arm back for another hit, but Flash dashed over and gently took his arm

"Stop," Flash said quietly, "Please,"

Nightwing looked at Flash, his crystal clear blue eyes glittering with with tears. Light ws reflecting off them beautifully. Flash took Nightwing's hand gently, and raised his eyebrows slightly, at the blood seeping slowly from cuts in Nightwing's glove. Flash slowly took off his glove, and Nightwing winced slightly.

"Sorry," Flash said quietly.

Nightwing shook his head, and looked up again, resembling a lost puppy. After getting the glove off, Flash looked at Nightwing's hand. There was blood covering his hands, coming from the cuts on his knuckles.

"Why would you punch a rock… of all things… why a rock? A frozen rock… you bats… are completely insane,"

At that, there was a ghost of a smile on Nightwing's face.

"How are you feeling?" He then asked

Nightwing blinking slowly, started to say, "I don't…", but then he fell. As if in slow motion, Flash only had to step forward to catch him.

"I guess your coming with me," Flash said, "You guys go back to the watchtower in your bioship," Then Flash ran off to get Nightwing to the watchtower.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The team watched as Flash ran off.

"WE should get back," M'gahn said. "Come on,"

They all rode in silence back to the watchtower. But when they got there they were welcomed with…

"EXCUSE ME THIS IS A PUBLIC AREA!" Beastboy screamed, "EWWWW"

Black Canary and Green arrow broke apart so fast it was as if they both had superspeed.

"GOSH. What is your guy's problem? I'm too innocent to see this!"

M'gahn laughed solemnly and messed up Beastboys hair

Then flash ran into the room, "Where's Nightwing?" He said quickly

"I left to get bandages and… he's gone. I don't know where he is!"

The team looked at him in shock

"Nightwings… Missing?" Superboy said slowly

**A/N: Okay so… Cliffhanger! Don't hate me! I really liked this, and I hope you guys do too! SO if you like it… REVIEW FOR GOODNES SAKE!**

**If you don't like it…. Review. Flame me. I got the marshmallows. And hotdogs. And I'm hungry so flame away. If you're just like "meh its okay" you should tell me that in a review. **

**THANK YOU MY LOYAL REVIEWERS**

**P.S. If you review I dedicate the next chapter to you! **

**3**


	2. Missing

**CHAP 2**

**A/N: Hey. I'm back. With a whole three hours of bus sitting to occupy with my writing. YAY! Hopefully this makes the ride bearable. A bunch of teenagers in a bus… what could go wrong? ACTUALLY! So we were going to our hotel, and we had been in china town, and a whole bunch of people got knives, (Why knives? I have no clue…) so I don't know what happened exactly, but some say he was juggling, others said his knife opened in his pocket, but he stabbed himself with a knife… so he had to go outside, take his pants off, and get all bandaged up. Luckily one of the chaperones was a doctor so he got professional help. Anyways, he had to go to the hospital to get stitches. Moral of the story? Unless you're Nightwing, don't play with knives on a bus. I mean really, common sense here! Anyways…. Lets get to the story?**

**ALSO! To my beloved reviewers, Ash-Bookworm113, sassbrat, lindz4567, kekejo99, namelessreader, randomkitty101, and my beloved guest, thank you so much for reviewing, you make this story possible. I wouldn't be writing without your support 3**

**DISCLAIMER: If I did (and i don't)there would be a 3****rd****, 4****th****, 5****th****, 6****th****, and more seasons. How about you?**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"_Nightwing's… Missing?" Superboy said slowly_

"Yes! He is!" Flash said nervously

"Who's missing?"

They all heard a dark slow voice say.

They all turned around slowly. Batman was standing in the middle of the room, looking at all of them with a glare, not unlike his others, but just as scary.

"I-He- Nightwing," Flash stammered

"Nightwing is missing. We don't know where he went, or where he's going." Conner said bravely.

"Why would he be missing? What happened?" Batman said, suddenly worried.

"Well…" Superboy started to say. He told Batman the whole story. Including Wally's death, and how Nightwing reacted.

As Conner told the story, Batman's eyes got a little wider.

"And we don't know where he is," Conner finished

"I swear it wasn't my fault," Flash said quickly

"I didn't say it was," Batman said curtly

Flash raised his hands in defense, "Just making sure!"

Batman just glared at him, then walked over to the holo-computer and waved his hand to activate it. He started typing in codes and passwords, unlocking the Justice League's encrypted computer. After getting to the program he wanted, he started trying to track Nightwing. When the red blip showed up on the screen he just scowled.

"He left all his trackers here in the watchtower. I don't know where he is. But I might have an idea. We will have to look in a few places. We'll look in Gotham, Blüdhaven, and I have somewhere I will go. And how about a quick search of Star City, and Metropolis?" Batman said

Flash nodded and ran to the zeta tubes.

"Okay. So have half of your team look in Gotham, and half in Blüdhaven." Batman said calmly, with only a hint of doubt, "Can you do that?"

The team nodded

"Good. I am going to check out another place. In either Gotham or Blüdhaven if you find a villain, do not engage and do NOT take on said villain alone. Make sure you are with your team. It would be wise, though to not engage," The team nodded.

Batman nodded, then walked swiftly to the zeta tubes and zetaed out.

Right after Batman left, Kaldur came.

"I heard the news… and I am sorry."

"That's all good, but now we need to try to find Nightwing,"

Conner explained the situation to Kaldur, and he nodded slowly.

"I see,"

"Yeah so, while Nightwing is not here, will you be our temporary leader?" Conner asked

"Of course I will. Okay team Me, and Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Wondergirl will come with me to Gotham. Batgirl, you will be the leader of the beta team, and with you will be, Bumblebee, Guardian, Lagoon Boy, Robin, and Artemis." Kaldur explained

The teams nodded and they went to go look for Nightwing, in the cities he so loved.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Nightwing shivered in the cold. It was a dreary night in Star City. The sky was covered in dark clouds, no stars or moon in the sky. It was drizzling slightly, wind blowing the cold in his face, but he didn't care. He felt numb. Completely unfeeling in the harsh cold. Suddenly he heard the slap of feet hitting pavement at an above human rate. He ducked in an alley just in time to see Flash run past. He quickly climbed the fire escape, scaling the bars easily, like the pro acrobat he was. He saw Flash do a double take, dashing back through the alley, checking for Nightwing. After looking around for a minute or so, he frowned and started running through the streets again. Nightwing, now dressed as Richard John Grayson, without his mask, released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He climbed up the rest of the fire escape, and started running across the rooftops. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he trusted he could find his way.

"Dick?" he heard someone say

Dick turned around, and saw someone standing in the shadows. He walked out and he saw, Red Arrow. Looking significantly better than before. He was back to his muscular build, still a bit skinny, but a lot better than before.

"Roy!" Nightwing said, relieved to see his old friend

"Dick, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you,"

Red arrow looked at him funny, "Dick what's wrong?"

Dick looked at the ground,

"Dick! What happened?" Red Arrow said, more forcefully, grabbing Nightwing's wrists. Dick winced, and took in a short breath. Red Arrow jumped back in surprise.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Let me see your hand,"

Dick pulled his hand back nervously, "It's nothing, really,"

"Sure it is," Red Arrow took Dick's hand and pushed up his sleeve

"Damn Dick, What did you do? Punch a wall?" Roy looked up, "Of course you did. Why did you do this? Wait… Pull down your hood."

"I don't need to,"

"Dick." Roy said forcefully, "You know I will if you don't,"

Dick sighed, "Okay, fine,"

When Dick pulled down his hood, his face was covered in cuts, and newly forming bruises,"

"Dick, where were you? Do you have any other injuries?" Roy questioned

"Can I tell you at your apartment?" Dick asked

Roy nodded

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: Okay, so I was going to put more into this chapter, but I'm writing a whole bunch more on the team. So in the next chapter there will be a lot of the team looking for Nightwing, and probably some Batman looking for the team. I may or may not put Nightwing with Red Arrow in the next chapter, but that is undecided. But there will definitely be Nightwing in the chapter after this coming one, if he is not in the next chapter. And just so you know, I may not post regularly but I try my best. But since you guys are super awesomely cool, i shall post the next chapter after i see someone has reviewed! Just one review! YOU CAN DO IT! And what would you all like to see out of this story? I know what the basic plot is, but what would you like more/less of? Hoped you loved it! **

**3 Review 3**


	3. The Search

**A/N: Hey I'm back with your story! I am having the best time writing this. So No long authors note.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YJ**

_In Gotham_

"Whoa so this is Gotham? It's not so bad," Beast Boy quipped

"It doesn't look bad, but trust me, it gets bad," Superboy reassured Beast Boy

Suddenly they heard a gravely voice say, "Hey kid, green dude, come here, I got something for you,"

"What is it?" Beast boy said, flying over as a parrot,

"Beast boy!" Miss Martian yelled

"What?" Beast boy questioned turning back to his normal form

There was a 'whoosh' and the sound of a nose being broken

"Get out of here hun," They heard a feminine voice purr, "Unless you want more body parts broken and bleeding,"

"What?" Beastboy said again, with a more confused look on his face, "Just happened?"

"Honey, let me give you some advice. I don't know where your from, but here in Gotham, we don't take offers from people in dark alleys. Or anywhere for that matter. Never know who they are, or what they are," Catwoman said, stepping from the alley way gracefully, and confidently. "What are you kids doing in my city?"

"We are looking for Nightwing. He has gone missing," Kaldur said

"Our little birdie is missing is he?" Catwoman asked

"Hey, he's not your 'little birdie' or whatever," Wondergirl said, "He's not even little"

"Excuse me? I have known my little Robbie for a very long time. Since he was at least 9," Catwoman sneered

"Wait, he's been doing this since he was 9?" Blue Beetle wondered out loud

"Yes he has. You guys didn't know this?"

"I did. So does Kaldur," Artemis said

"Did he? He's quite a secretive boy. How much did he tell you about himself?"

"Well, everything. We promised no secrets," Conner said confidently

"I see," Catwoman said, "Well, he isn't in Gotham any more. He was here a couple hours ago,"

"He was?" Impulse asked, "Where was he? How did he get here? When was he here? Who did he meet? What,"

"Shut up! Gosh you're an annoying boy," Catwoman snapped

Impulse stuck his tongue out

"I can see why Nightwing went solo," Catwoman said

"Wait, he still works with Batman though," Beast Boy said

"Maybe so, but only for your current Robin, and… Jason…" Catwoman trailed off, turning her head to the ground, "God Jason, you should have seen him, he was so mad at Batman. I saw him before Batman got there. My baby was devastated. I hope you find Nightwing, but if he doesn't want to be found, you aren't finding him soon," Catwoman said quietly, then ran of into the darkness of Gotham again.

"We should tell Batman," Conner said

Kaldur nodded, and pressed his com.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Batgirl and Robin swung through Blüdhaven, looking for signs of Nightwing. Batgirl and robin landed on top of a building and looked over the city Nightwing worked so hard to protect.

"Beta team, check in," Batgirl ordered

"Me and Guardian haven't found anything," Bumblebee reported in

"Lagoon boy and I haven't found anything yet" Robin reported, "And Bumblebee, its Guardian and I,"

Bumblebee sighed over the comm.

"I haven't seen anything either," Artemis reported last

"Okay keep looking,"

"If your looking for Nightwing, he isn't here," A voice said from behind

"Whose there?" Batgirl demanded, whipping out a battarang,

"Oh a bat, Nightwing's told me about you. I'm his friend by the way," A tall figure stepped out of the shadow. He was dressed in a black hoody with gray pants, with black high-top converse

"Who are you," Batgirl repeated

"I share a room if your wondering. Caught him in his suit, and I know all about him. I'm like his info guy. Im good with computers, and we just sort of clicked. He told me all about what he was doing. I can't tell though. Sorry, but I can tell you he's not here,"

He then ran off back into the shadows, and Batgirl snapped out of her trance, "No wait! Come back!"

Nothing.

Batgirl sighed, "Team, meet me at my location. He isn't her,"

Batgirl scowled, 'What are you doing Dick? Why wont you tell me?'

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Batman was in the batcave. His cowl was was hanging over his shoulders.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Where are you Dick, what are you doing'

Batman hit the locate button on his computer again, trying to locate Nightwing's locating device, but failed for the 10th time

"Damn it Dick where are you!" Batman yelled hitting the keyboard.

"Sir, hitting the keyboard will not help you, unless you are planning an purchasing a new one yet again," Alfred said cheekily

Batman groaned, "Why did he do this Alfred, why would he just leave? Who knows what happened to him?"

"You know as well as I do, Master Bruce, but I would recommend getting some rest. You will be no help to young Master Richard if you are dead on your feet," Alfred suggested, and with a bow he left the room, leaving a cup of tea on the side of the computer. Bruce glared at the cup, as if it was the reason for Dick's disappearance. Then the computer beeped, alerting Batman of the results of the search.

Tracker Not Found

Tracker Not Found

Tracker Not Found

The same words flashed on the screen over and over. Batman stared at the screen, and finally scowled in defeat. With one last glance up at the screen, Bruce made his way upstairs to lie in bed, and think about where Dick might be. Bruce would get no sleep tonight.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I was sucked into the fandom of Fullmetal Alchemist… And I must say… It is both heartbreaking and wonderful. Seriously the feels. So if you're interested, it is an anime… and it's in a world where alchemy exists. I am so so sooo bad at summaries so just bear with me… If you have Netflix, its on that and if not, then its on YouTube or some other… site… 0.o anywho, hope you enjoyed the story! I will update when I can, and hopefully I will get at least one chapter up before school starts because then… I have school so I will b very limited with Fanfiction. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R is appreciated, flame if you want!**


End file.
